The Theif Lord's Real Identity
by Unlike any other
Summary: Crossover with The Theif Lord Yaoi 1x2! What if Scipio wasn't his father's son? What if Scipio wasn't Scipio at all? What if he was from another world altogether? Better summary inside.
1. In The Begining

**The Thief Lord's Real Identity **

**What if Scipio wasn't really his father's son? What if he really wasn't Scipio at all? What if he wasn't even from the same world? Join Scipio as he tries to regain his original body and get back to the one he loves. Warning 1x2 Yaoi!!**

**Duo's POV**

The war was finally over. They won. Heero had saved them all and now both he and Heero were going to live on earth together. Heero and would get a job as a preventer and he would be a preventer's mechanic. Finally they could settle down.

No more wars to fight, no more bloodshed, no more killing. They could now live in the peace they sacrificed so much to gain. He could now put Shinigami to rest. Though Relena was still after Heero and it would take a while before she gave up, he could live with her nagging for now.

**Two years later 7:45 AM**

"Happy anniversary." My lover greeted.

"Happy anniversary 'Ro." I smiled, giving him a small kiss.

"Better hurry or we'll be late for work," Heero said.

"I know, I know." I reassured. "I already took a shower and I'm almost ready to go."

A few minutes later we were on our way to work. I got off of work before Heero, so usually I was the one that made dinner. Today though, I had a special project to finish. Today was our Second anniversary of when we got together. I have my anniversary present to finish.

**3:59 PM**

'I'm almost done with work and then I can finish Heero's present. I had to head to the lab real quick ta talk ta Conner about that part I need and then I'm finished.' I thought.

Climbing the stairs to Conner's lab I continue to think about Heero's present.

"I wonder if he'll like it?" I said aloud.

"I'm sure he will." Conner's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Con." I called to my friend's lover.

"Hey Du." He was over by his work table.

"How're you and Wufei?"

"We're doing fine." He answered.

"By the way, how's little Ray?"

"He's talking."

"Already?"

"Yeah it's amazing how fast they grow."

Conner and Wufei had gotten together a couple months after the war. Wufei was on a preventer mission when he had found Conner tied down and half dead. They got together later on, but that's another story.

Later they adopted Ray who's parents left him to die on the street. Now at one and Conner and Wufei and nineteen, they were a happy family.

Trowa and Quatre were together as well and they also had a son. Max was his name. He however was a test tube baby made from both Trowa's and Quatre's DNA. Max was just barely a year old and was already partially speaking.

"So Conner do ya have that part for me?"

Conner turned away from the thing that he was working on.

"Yeah Du just hold on, I'll be right back."

He left leaving me just a bit curious as to what he was working on. It was a strange thing. It was a small red gem that I swear if I looked close enough you could see a wing shining back at me. I picked it up holding close to my eye. There was a wing! Then the gem shone bright. So bright that I had to close my eyes tight, so that it didn't blind me.

I dropped the stone when I suddenly felt myself shrinking. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. And to add to my already bad day I felt myself being pulled into a portal of some sort. I was almost completely swallowed when I heard Conner cry my name.

"No Duo!!!!" And that was the last thing I heard.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Please tell me what think!! Some helpful criticism is needed, but NO FLAMES!!! The crossover part is coming. Be Patient! The more reviews the soon another chapter will be up!**

**Thanks to all my readers!**

**Duo's Brother**


	2. Who And Where?

**The Thief Lord's Real Identity **

**Duo's POV:**

**'Where am I?' was the first thing that popped into my mind.**

**The next was 'Why can't I see?'**

"**He looks just like you." a woman's voice spoke.**

"**Yeah, I guess he does." a man's voice replied.**

"**What should we name him?" the woman again.**

**'Name who?' I thought. 'Who're you people talkin' 'bout?'**

**I tried to speak, but for some reason I couldn't. I tried to open my eyes, but they were so heavy. My world felt disproportionate and my head hurt. I felt tired and weak like I hadn't slept for a week and hadn't had any coffee to help either.**

"**How about," the woman spoke gently. "Scipio."**

**That was the last thing that I heard before I let myself fall asleep.**

**Author's POV:**

**"Scipio it is then." Dottor Massimo agreed in a firm voice.**

**His wife smiled. Then she set the baby in the expensive looking cradle and laid down on her bed. She was tired and she soon fell asleep. Little did she know that the baby that she had just given birth to had the soul of our favorite gundam pilot, Duo Maxwell. **

**------------------------------**

**In the gundam world all through the perventor building you could hear the wail that can from Conner's lab. "DUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"**

**It's short, I know, but I haven't gotten any reviews, so I made it short. If you want another chapter then REVIEW ME!!!!!!! I can't keep writing without knowing what the readers think about it, so PLEASE REVIEW ME! Tell me if I should continue writing this, revise it, or if it's just a lost cause.**


End file.
